Some of traffic accidents are likely to occur due to driver's safety confirmation being insufficient. Various techniques for supporting a safety confirmation performed by a driver have been developed. For example, JP 2013-164688 A proposes a technique of detecting a moving object, such as a pedestrian and a bicycle, approaching to a vehicle, and displaying information regarding the moving object detected on a display screen of a car navigation system to notify the presence of the moving object of a driver.
In the technique of JP 2013-164688 A, if the driver who is gazing on an object in a direction, such as another vehicle, confirms the information regarding the moving object displayed on the display screen by changing his eye direction from the object to the display screen, it is difficult to pay careful attention to the object.